The present invention relates generally to the field of video monitoring systems and, more particularly, to an improved visualization system which allows for aiming a non-contact instrument and video sensor at an object and displaying both a visual image and an instrument reading from the targeted object on a display screen.
A variety of control room video systems are known in which the user may view an environment and measure parameters of the environment being viewed, such as the temperature of certain objects. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,226, the aggregate disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, such systems have been limited in that they do not allow precise aiming of both the video sensor and the instrument at an object in the subject area of interest.
Hence, it would be useful to provide a measuring and visualization system which allows for the field of view of the video image to be moved within a broader range of view and the instrument to be visually aimed at targets within the field of view such that environmental measurements may be taken of specific objects within the range of view.
With parenthetical reference to the corresponding parts, portions or surfaces of the disclosed embodiment, merely for the purposes of illustration and not by way of limitation, the present invention provides an improved instrument visualization system (15) comprising a video sensor (16) having a range of view (18), a field of view (19), and a video output signal (20), a non-contact instrument (21) having a measurement zone (22) and a measurement output signal (23), the instrument and video sensor being so configured and arranged that the measurement zone is aligned in the field of view, a processor (24) for processing the video output signal and the measurement output signal and for providing a processor output signal (25), a display device (26) for displaying the processor output signal, and a control device (28) for moving the field of view and measurement zone in the range of view.
The processor may include an image processor (29) for combining the video output signal and the measurement output signal into the combined processor output signal. The display device may show an indication (38) of the measurement zone. The video sensor may be a color CCD image sensor, a CMOS image sensor, a Focal Plane Array image sensor, or an infrared image sensor. The non-contact instrument may be a pyrometer (21), a gamma radiation sensor, or a spectrometer. The control device may be manually operated from a position remote to the video sensor so as to move the field of view in the range of view, or the control device may be programmed to move the field of view along a preselected or a random path within the range of view.
Accordingly, the general object of the present invention is to provide an improved visualization system which allows for viewing an area and taking environmental measurements of objects within the area.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system which allows the operator to change the field of view of the video sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the operator may aim an instrument at an object within the field of view of the video sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system which provides environmental measurements of objects within the video sensor""s field of view.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which both a video image and environmental measurements from targeted objects are displayed to the operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the video output signal and the instrument output signal are combined into a combined signal which may be read by a display device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which an indication of the measurement zone of an instrument is shown on a display device.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the video sensor is a color CCD sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the video sensor is a infrared sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the instrument is a pyrometer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the instrument is a gamma radiation sensor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the instrument is an spectrometer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the motion of the video sensor and the instrument may be controlled by an operator.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the operator may manually adjust the video sensor and instrument from a remote position.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the control device may be programmed to move the video sensor""s field of view along a preselected or a random path.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the instrument measurements are stored for future retrieval and use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which a video sensor and an instrument are securely aligned within a field of view.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved visualization system in which the center of the video sensor and the center of measurement zone of the instrument are aligned.
These and only objects and advantages will become apparent from the foregoing and ongoing written specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.